Don't Hurt Him
by Fly Me To The Moon 95
Summary: The year is 1947. The Allies are trying to determine what to do with the Axis, specifically Germany and Prussia. They knew having them both around could end up with another war, because they believed it was Prussia's bad influence that made Germany what he was in WWII. They plan to dissolve Germany, but they won't if Prussia has anything to say about it...Oneshot. Warning: FEEEELS!


**Of course my first story (well...on this account. I used to write Transformers fanfics) had to be a feelsy one about the marshmallow (what I call Prussia for anyone who doesn't follow my pages)**

 **Anyways, this is based off a headcanon a fan told me about how Prussia would've taken the fall for Germany to protect him and man I couldn't resist writing it. By the way, I completely made up the date January 30th because I had to put something**

 **Also the bit at the end is based off of a headcanon that Canada had convinced the other Allies to not kill Prussia when they dissolved him, arguing that enough blood had been spilled**

 **ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

The year was 1947

Two years have gone by since the Allied Forces defeated the Axis Powers. Europe and Asia were starting to rebuild, and everyone was in the process of healing; physically, mentally, and emotionally. There was one thing that had yet to be decided: What to do with the German brothers. During the war it became obvious that the two were a deadly combination that, in all honesty, scared most nations. Due to him being the largest country of the two and, despite no one willing to admit it, the more personal ties were with his brother, the Allies originally decided to dissolve Germany and spare Prussia. At first they decided to hide this from the humans, including their bosses. However, they knew they had to tell the Axis themselves.

On January 30, the Allies brought Germany, Italy, Romano, Japan, and Prussia to announce to the group their decision. The Axis were worn and beaten, but they remained silent as they were brought before their enemies. Prussia stared at France, remembering how they had once been good friends. That was all in the past now, and he was convinced that their friendship would never be the same again. He then spared a glance at America, the young nation he'd helped train for his revolution. Turns out the kid was stronger than he originally let on.

"We have decided what to do with Germany and Prussia, the rest of you are only here to know what happens to your former allies." England announced, gaining everyone's attention. Prussia got a sick feeling in his gut, knowing this could only spell trouble for him and his little brother. England didn't wait for the group to respond as he continued the declaration. "Germany and Prussia are a combination that is too dangerous to maintain. Therefore we have come to the conclusion that, for the sake of peace and avoiding more tragedy, we must dissolve one of your nations. We have chosen Germany."

There was a collective gasp from the Axis. Prussia looked over at Germany to see something he hadn't seen in years: pure fear. It broke the older nation's heart to see his little brother so afraid for his own life. It wasn't fair, Germany didn't deserve to be dissolved. He was a young nation who hadn't known any better and didn't mean for things to get so out of hand. Prussia then made a decision that would change the course of history, hopefully for the better. He knew what he had to do in order to save Germany.

"Nein, don't dissolve him. He's not the one who deserves it." Prussia spoke up after a shocked moment of silence. Everyone looked at Prussia in disbelief. "Think about it, I'm the one who raised him. It's mein fault that he turned out this way. However…he's a young nation, it's not too late for him to change. He can still become a great nation in a way that maintains the peace."

"What are you saying? That we should just let him off with a warning, after all you two put the world through?" France asked bitterly. He was still in bad shape after the German occupation and, at the time, held no sympathy whatsoever for his former captors. Germany looked over at his brother in shock, realizing what he was about to do. He silently pleaded with him not to, but Prussia never looked back at him.

"Nein, that's not what I was suggesting. I know you want someone to pay und one of us has to be dissolved. So I'm telling you you're dissolving the wrong nation. If you want to get rid of the 'problem' then you cut it off at its head, ja? Therefore…." Prussia took a deep breath and braced himself for what he was going to say next. "I ask that you don't hurt him. Don't dissolve mein little bruder. Instead, dissolve what's left of mein country. Get rid of what you call the 'bad influence' und give the young nation another chance."

"Bruder, nein!" Germany exclaimed as he found his voice. The other Axis members felt helpless to be of any use to the poor brothers. Prussia just bowed his head in defeat, waiting for the answer from the Allies. He knew they'd probably agree, after all he had worse history with them than Germany did. After a moment of silence the Allies realized that they would have to rethink their decision. Another matter for another day.

"We'll think about it." England announced and everyone was sent home. The Axis with heavy, sorrowful hearts, the Allies with conflicted minds and consciences. Everyone wondered about the fate of the German brothers. Though one thing kept poking at them from the back of their minds: it was inevitable that either Germany or Prussia would not make it out of this alive. Weeks later the Allies made their decision and obtained approval from their bosses and people.

It was February 25, 1947.

"…with this I hereby announce that Königreich Preußen."

All there was left to do was to determine what to do with Gilbert Beilschmidt. Most wanted to kill him.

All except one.

Canada. And because of him, Prussia lives on. Even today.

* * *

 **There you go! Short and sweet**

 **I'm considering adding a second chapter to show how exactly Canada may have convinced the Allies. If you want me to drop a review telling me so!**

 **Until next time!**

 **God bless!**


End file.
